Ale.exe
Ale.exe is a horror game. Gameplay The intro starts off as a regular HTF intro, however for a split second, the screen becomes zalgofied with Ale backing a torn face and bloodied eyes while smiling evily. Level 1 The game then cuts to a stage, Puffy is played in the first level. You can make him walk around, but he then gets more nervous as he spots more corpses littering the grounds. Soon he comes across Ale, with her back behind him, he goes to ask her only to see Ale's torn face and bloodied eyes smiling evily at him and he runs off. After that, you must run away as fast as possible, outrunning Ale will result in her tripping, and Puffy escapes, but failure to do so will result into Ale killing Puffy offscreen. If the player loses, he returnes to the screen only this time on the level selection, Puffy is in a screen, torn ripped up, blood in his eyes, while crying. Level 2 Buckley starts off walking to his gym hoping to flirt with Floral and Fawn. However, just before allowing entrance, Ale comes out again and Buckley must quickly smash the windows (constantly tap the walking button) to escape. If done successfully, Buckley would be able to escape and barricade the doors before Ale could catch up, however if he fails, Ale will stab him and tear him apart. Much like losing in the first level, the player is taken to the level selection, with Buckley in the same screen with or w/ Puffy depending on the options earlier. Like Puffy, Buckley is ripped up, his stab wound open, and one of his antlers is torn off Level 3 When playing as Sir Gron, you start off riding on a horse. You can get off or get on the horse as much as you like, but given you are slower on foot, it's best to be on horse. You must ride around the castle until you encounter Sir Gron's house. Before knocking, quickly grab the crossbow and sword and get back on your horse. As some as you knock on your door, Ale suddenly appears, she kills your horse and you are forced to fight on foot. You must dodge every swing from Ale until her he goes 0. At this, Ale runs away. If you lose, but won on the previous levels, you are taken to the level selection and now, Sir Gron is on the Screen, this time, his skull is smashed open, his arm chopped off, and his helmet is bent and damaged. Level 4 is only accessed if you have atleast 1/3,2/3, or 3/3 of the characters to survive, it's a final fight against Ale, when you win, you get three endings depending on how many characters survived. If you lose, you get a game over Endings 1/3 of the characters survive "I survived, Ale is dead, but I am alone now, my other friends dead, I will avenge them." 2/3 of the characters survive "We did it, but it still costed the life of PuffyBuckleyGron, but we won, and Ale is dead." 3/3 of the characters survive "We won, Ale is dead and everyone can be in peace.... For now." Game Over Triggers when Puffy, Buckley, and Sir Gron all die or you lose the final level. It shows Ale sticking up something, soon it is revealed that it is a disfigured body, with Puffy's head and arms, Buckley's torso, legs, and antlers, and Sir Gron's helmet. Trivia *Ale.exe is based on Sonic.exe. *Ale's evil smile is similar to Jeff the Killer's psycho grin, who is also from a creepypasta of the same name. *Ale.exe is related to Sonic.exe, Jeff the Killer, and Smile Dog. Category:Fan Games